Un jour, qui sait ?
by WhySerious
Summary: Après tout ces rapports d'enquêtes,les dossiers de plaintes à remplir... Une petite sieste pourrait se montrer très revigorante...


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Nouvelle venue sur , mais j'ai une petite série d'histoires en réserve. J'espère que ca vous plaiera ;)**

**Disclaimer : Biensûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas hein, même si ca ne m'empêche pas de m'amuser avec xD**

* * *

><p>Teresa Lisbon était au CBI où, ce jour là, tout semblait plus lent, plus lumineux, tellement mieux.<p>

Elle se retourna vers le canapé de Jane et le vit, accoudé à un bureau, la regardant fixement. L'agent fut comme happée par les yeux bleus du consultant, s'y perdant comme si elle contemplait l'océan.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle avançait lentement vers lui, ne brisant pas le fil invisible qui les liait tout les deux. Lorsqu'elle arriva en face de lui, il mêla ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme et posa son autre main sur son avant-bras de sorte qu'il puisse la retourner de façon à ce qu'elle prenne sa place contre le bureau.

Elle était désormais coincée entre le meuble, situé dans son dos, et Jane qui lui faisait face, le regard perdu sur ses lèvres. Lisbon sentit qu'il lui caressait le dos de la main avec son pouce, leurs mains étant toujours enlacées.

Il lui sembla que quelqu'un l'appelait, une voix qu'elle n'aurait pu situer.

_« Lisbon… »_

Elle ignora cette voix, tout ce qui importait maintenant, c'était que le mentaliste se décide enfin à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce qu'il finit par faire, tendrement.

Toutes les parcelles de son corps s'embrasèrent, une sensation de chaleur partant de sa poitrine pour descendre jusque dans le bas de son ventre.

Après avoir goûté à chaque recoins des lèvres de Teresa, l'ancien medium ouvrit timidement la bouche espérant approfondir leur baiser. L'agent ne se fit pas prier et, passa sa main libre dans la chevelure blonde du consultant, se collant ainsi un peu plus contre lui.

_« Lisbon… »_

Encore cette voix ?

Elle sentit la main chaude et douce de Jane se glisser sous son chemisier, elle leva les yeux au ciel de plaisir.

« _Teresa…_ »

Mais elle pouvait pas lui ficher la paix, cette satané voix ? Elle allait tout gâcher à la fin !

La jeune femme sentit une pression sur son bras et le ton de la voix se fit moins patient.

« _LISBON !_ »

Teresa ouvrit les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

Patrick Jane était devant elle, sa main encore sur son bras, avec un sourire de deux mètres de long.

Elle se souvint s'être sentit fatiguée un peu plus tôt et, voyant que le consultant n'était pas là, elle en avait profitée pour s'allonger sur son canapé quelques minutes. Elle avait finit par s'endormir apparemment. Et c'est Jane qui l'avait extirpé de son rêve…

Lisbon se remit en position assise et se frotta les yeux, le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

- Désolé de vous avoir réveillée, mais vous preniez toute la place…

Elle répondit d'une voix encore endormie.

- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû m'allonger sur votre canapé, j'ai eu un coup de fatigue… Je n'ai pas dormis trop longtemps au moins ?

- Plus de dix minutes en tout cas. Quand je suis arrivé, vous dormiez déjà. Je vous ai regardé dormir pendant environ 5 minutes, et j'en ai passé cinq autres à essayer de vous réveiller. Vous avez le sommeil vraiment lourd, vous savez ? Ou alors, votre rêve était si merveilleux que vous ne vouliez pas en sortir ?

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir. S'il savait…

Et s'il savait réellement ? Non, il n'était pas bon à ce point là quand même !

- Aah ah… Votre silence révélateur et vos joues roses disent oui pour vous. Peut être même un rêve embarrassant…

- Je viens juste de me réveiller, Jane ! Laissez-moi un peu de répit… _tenta t-elle d'esquiver._

- C'est justement au réveil que l'on a le plus de mal à mentir. Je dois donc en profiter pour apprendre le plus de choses sur vous ! C'est peut être ma seule occasion, qui sait ?

- Moi je le sais. Vous ne me verrez plus jamais dormir !

Elle se leva, prête à décamper. Mais c'était sans compter l'entêtement de Jane.

- Allez Lisbon, avouez que vous rêviez de moi !

Cela eut le mérite de couper l'agent dans son élan. Elle se retourna lentement, se laissant le temps d'afficher un air calme et serein.

- Vous êtes aussi prétentieux que ça ?

- Oh non ! Je n'oserai pas lancer de telles accusations sans preuves voyons…

Elle leva un sourcil, le scepticisme dans sa splendeur.

- Enfin, en ce qui vous concerne en tout cas

- Et quelles preuves avez-vous ? Je suis curieuse de les entendre tient ! Parce qu'à moins que vous ayez la faculté de…

- Vous avez murmurez mon prénom plusieurs fois dans votre sommeil.

Le choc total. Elle avait encore parlée dans son sommeil ! Elle sent son cœur s'arrêter, ses yeux s'écarquiller, le froid parcourir ses veines et… Stop ! Elle voit déjà le sourire du consultant naître sur son si beau visage. Oh non, elle ne lui ferait pas se plaisir.

- Bon, je l'avoue. J'ai bien rêver de vous. Cela paraissait si réel et c'était tellement… jouissif !

Ce fut au tour de Jane de rester muet, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme avoue aussi facilement et utilise le mot « _jouissif_ » pour le désigner.

- Woh ! Lisbon… Jouissif est un mot un peu fort tout de même, non ?

- Oh non ! J'ai vraiment aimée la scène où je vous étranglais de mes propres mains, si seulement vous ne m'aviez pas réveillé…

- Ah ah ! Hilarant… Vous avez faillis m'avoir !

- Faillis ? Vous rigolez ? Vous avez complètement marché oui !

- Il est vrai que vous vous améliorez de jour en jour, je constate que j'ai une bonne influence sur vous !

- « _Bonne_ », c'est vous qui le dites…

- Au moins, je vous ai permit d'éviter la prison dans votre rêve

- Qui dit que j'aurais été arrêté ? On m'aurais félicité plutôt ! Teresa Lisbon, médaillée pour service rendu à la Nation…

Ils se défirent du regard durant quelques secondes en plissant les yeux, comme si cela aiderait à décrypter l'esprit de l'autre. Mais apparemment, le consultant ne pu trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

- Allez dites moi, qu'est-ce que je faisais dans votre rêve ?

Elle esquissa un petit sourire narquois et, à pas lents, se rapprocha de Jane. Arrivée en face de lui, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'atteindre l'oreille du mentaliste, sentant au passage son après-rasage, et lui murmura :

- Peut-être qu'un jour, je vous le dirais… Qui sait ?

L'agent se remit sur ses pieds, tourna le dos à l'ancien medium et se dirigea vers la cafeteria.

Alors qu'il la regardait quitter le bureau, il se surprit à penser tout haut

- Un jour, Lisbon, j'arriverai à lire en vous…

**End**


End file.
